winx for dinner
by darkdoom83
Summary: this is my version of an episode in session 2 pretty pretty rrincess


This was an episode of season 2 called "pretty pretty princess" but what i think should of happened

The episode starts with bloom flying out the balcony to resuce stella that was turned into a hideous green blooms hand reaches stellas monerus hand bloom tells stella that the dark magic in the rain is taking away her strength and since bloom is not strong enough she acillindlty drops stella and stella falls down asks for help from the other winx girls tecna,flora,and musia they fly out side the other winx girls tecna,flora,and musia cast a spell on blomm to make her stong enough to get stella but because of the dark rain it does not work and then tecna,flora,and musia fly down with bloom and help stella on the stella is safe musia says the rain is like anti-magic tecna continued by saying it weakened there spells and strength but lucky they still had enough winx left to save stella but stella tells them the way she looks she should have not been tells stella they will find a way to change stella back but in the mean time she looks kind of tells stella she looks like a cross between a bear and a frog or second thought a dragon but stella complains even more of how hideous she looks and bloom tells her its a spell will find a way to break the winx girls hear sky and brandon say stella bloom are you ok and the winx girls see them running towards them stella does not want brandon to see me like this and stella hides behind a large tree as brandon and sky talk to bloom,flora,tecna,and there you guys says bloom as sky tells bloom they were worried about you is everybody ok bloom and brandon says we saw the explosions tecna says it was a fire spell no biggie and bloom tells brandon and sky the guys in the balcony fired at stella and knocked her of the asks were stella is bloom lies and says stella is looking for an escape path to get off palace grounds something that the guards don't know says yes and she might not be back for quit some time you should go get the ship and we will meet you then the palace guards try to rush out and find the monster sky and brandon ask what the girls are hiding but all of a sudden sky gets hit by a guards blast bloom seeing this tries to fight but tecna says thanks to the rain we lost most of our winx we cant fight like this let the guys handle it as the guys fight the asks if the guys are gone bloom says there keeping the guards busy and stella did know of a secret passage the winx girls rush towards the trees and the guard release the the winx girls run from the dogs bloom asks if these dogs are the ones stella told her about the ones that are stronger than dragons since this is were stella was born at stella says yes then she trips on a root sticking out from the ground the dogs caught up to stella surround her and lick her stella says you recognize me good boy go winx girls walk to the escape passage as they talk then the girls stop at a hollow tree the were told they knew it was the right tree because a pink ribbon was hanging from the branch and the girls go inside there boots get covered in mud and they see a slim passage to craw in but the girls worry that it could get smaller and get stuck in says it isn't that deep and see volunteers to go first in the passage then the rest of the girls follow they all get out expect for sella who is very large gets stuck in it as she does the cave ceiling starts to fall and they decide to get out they get out bloom turns and discovery's a large bolder and the girls run so they wont get squashed by the girls discover to passages one was not there before stella says but when in doubt go left they go left and the bolder seals the way they came tells them if this wasn't here before someone or something must of dug it but they do not know they are being watched by tons of red eyes in the darkness in the spiders spiders try to sneak up on them but stella screams as she sees them and says maybe those giant says theres nothing i hate more than being trapped in a cave with giant spiders and no runs to help stella that fell but one spider spit a giant webing at bloom it hits her and she is webed all the way from head to toe on the floor bloom strugles but its useless and bloom one spider after the over covers the rest of the winx girls in webing and drag them to there home a gint web and stick all the girls bloom,musca,tecna,flora and stella on the spiders go near each winx girl for a fairy dinner and reach for the girls lovely delicous before the spiders take their first bite every fairy wakes and sees the spiders about to eat them without no magic the girls could not move it was all over all the girls could do was scream helplessly as the spiders ate the girls and the winx girls were dead and nothing but skeltons.

The End


End file.
